


The Devil went down to Gibraltar

by BlackclawKitty19



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, How Do I Tag, Karaoke, M/M, This Is STUPID
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 23:28:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19095202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackclawKitty19/pseuds/BlackclawKitty19
Summary: Jesse McCree is a very talented man, moreso than he lets on, and during team bonding night, Hanzo falls in love with him.





	The Devil went down to Gibraltar

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first thing Ive ever posted, and I genuinely have no idea what Im doing, but I hope yall enjoy it :) sorry if its too silly or dumb haha

Hanzo swore that he was above silly things like karaoke, but he knew better. Hanzo may not sing, but he did enjoy watching other people sing and have a good time, sometimes getting into it, clapping and swinging with the beat.

So it was entirely unsurprising to find Hanzo sitting in the back of the Overwatch common room during Lena’s “Team Bonding night”. Usually there were movies playing or video game tournaments, but tonight was different. Jesse and Lucio had spent the day hauling in speakers with hardlight hologram projectors on them, setting everything up. 

The hardlight danced and bounced, playing accompaniment to whatever song was being sung. Hana had danced and sang with her favorite KPOP band, Lucio jamming out at the DJ booth with her. Genji, Mei, Lena and even Winston had gotten up and sang, dancing and swinging to the beat. Even Hanzo had sat in the back with a content look on his face, tapping his metal foot and bobbing his head.

Hanzo glanced over at Jesse, who was messing with something on the side of the “stage” that had been set up. He walked over, nudging him. “Are you going to sing for us tonight?”

Jesse smirked at him, pulling a violin from the case at his feet. “I’ll do ya one better, found a lil’ ole song, and I think everyone’s gonna get a kick outta this one.” He grabbed a little yellow box out of the case, rubbing the contents along the strings on his bow, taking extra time to make sure it was all tightened up.

When Mei had finished her song, he sent a wave to Lucio, who nodded and pulled up the next song. Jesse stepped up to the stage, holding the neck of the violin in his left hand, setting it on his shoulder. He nodded at Lucio, letting out a holler when the music started playing.

With a wild flourish of his bow, Jesse swung it across the strings of the violin, hips swaying with the guitar and drums from the song. His metal fingers struck the strings, the notes high and melodic as the song escalated. 

Suddenly he stopped, dropping the bow and lookin out from under the brim of his hat, his foot tapping the beat as he spoke, “The devil went down to Georgia, He was lookin' for a soul to steal, He was in a bind 'Cause he was way behind, And he was willin' to make a deal.”

Hanzo couldn’t believe it, he’d heard this song long ago as a joke when the internet was young. The fact that Jesse McCree knew it, could sing it and could play the violin with it shouldn’t have surprised him, but he was. He was astounded, his mouth dropping open as he leaned forward to watch the rest of Jessie's performance.

Jesse inhaled, continuing the tale, “When he came upon this young man, Sawin' on a fiddle and playin' it hot, and the devil jumped up on a hickory stump, and said, "boy, let me tell you what, I guess you didn't know it, but I'm a fiddle player to. And if you'd care to take a dare, I'll make a bet with you.” Jesse stopped for a moment, pointing at the crowd with his bow before continuing.  
“The boy said, "my name's Johnny and it might be a sin, but I'll take your bet and you're gonna regret ‘cause I'm the best there's ever been." 

He winked, making eye contact with Hanzo before swinging his bow up onto the violin again, his foot tapping and his deep, melodic voice singing along to the piano and drums.

“Johnny, rosin up your bow and play your fiddle hard, 'cause hell's broke loose in Georgia, and then Devil deals the cards. And if you win, you get this shiny fiddle made of gold, but if you lose, the devil gets your soul!” Jesse's fingers flew across the strings, the violin almost singing with him. Everyone in the common room were cheering, swinging and dancing to the beat. Hanzo sat in the back, entranced by Jesse's musical ability.

Jesse stopped again, holding his bow to his side while his foot tapped away, telling his story again. “The Devil opened up his case, and he said, "I'll start this show", and fire flew from his fingertips as he rosined up his bow. Then he pulled the bow across the strings and it made an evil hiss, and a band of demons joined in and it sounded something like this” 

The violin made a horrible screech as he dragged the bow across it, showing what the “Devil” may have played. Then the lights turned red as the demons band began to play, hardlight flames dancing around while Jesse played the Devil’s piece, the sound almost unearthly.

He stopped again, the lights dying away and leaving the room almost too dark while the drumbeat continued. “When the devil finished, Johnny said, "well, you're pretty good, old son, but sit down in that chair right there and let me show you how it's done!" Jesse made eye contact with Hanzo again, winking and smiling big while his bow danced along the strings again, the room turning gold, the hardlight turning on again.

“He played Fire on the Mountain run boys, run! The Devil's in the House of the Rising Sun! Chicken in a bread pan pickin' out dough! Granny, does your dog bite? No child, no!” Jesse smiled, his fingers dancing along the strings, his arm moving almost inhumanely fast as he played Johhny’s song, the melody beautiful and upbeat, fast and full of life. He danced around on the stage, feet swinging and hips swaying. As he started singing again, his hand slowed, pulling off the strings.

“The devil bowed his head because he knew that he'd been beat. And he laid that golden fiddle on the ground at Johnny's feet. Johnny said, "Devil, just come on back if you ever want to try again! I done told you once you son of a bitch, I'm the best that's ever been!" Jesse smiled, pointing the bow at the sky, almost yelling at the Devil himself before putting the bow back on the strings and singing again.

“He played Fire on the Mountain run boys, run! The Devil's in the House of the Rising Sun! Chicken in a bread pan pickin' out dough! Granny, does your dog bite? No child, no!” Jesse sang, jumping back and forth across the stage while he played the last verse of the song, spinning in place while his violin wailed. As the song ended, Jesse swung the bow off of the instrument, sweat beading down his forehead and the biggest smile he’d ever worn beaming off his face.  
Everyone jumped up, cheering, hollering and screaming for an encore, even gruff old Soldier: 76 standing and clapping. It was then that Hanzo realized he had been standing the whole time, his eyes never leaving the stage and his mouth slightly open during the whole performance. His mouth was dry, stifling any attempt to swallow his embarrassment as he hoped no one had caught him staring.

His brother walked over to him, shaking his head as he laid his hand on Hanzo’s shoulder.

“So, you gonna go talk to him or continue staring at him?” Genji’s voice was light and teasing, and it irked Hanzo that he could be read like an open book.

“I was just going to, get off me.” Hanzo grumbled, shrugging Genji’s hand off of his shoulder while his brother cackled.

With a deep breath to try to retrieve some of his composure, he strode over to where Jesse was attempting to put his violin away. His face was red and his forehead glistened with sweat, he panted softly as he gently returned the bow back to its slot.

“I’m very impressed by your song Jesse.” Hanzo got right to the point, gently touching Jesse's shoulder. Jesse stood up straight, a bright smile on his face. Hanzo could swear the man was doing it on purpose, his heart melting a little more the more he stared at Jesse's happy face.

“Thank ya darlin’. My pa and I used to play that song together, couldn’t believe I found it again. Lucio helped me find the violin and got the hardlight set up for me.” He tilted his head in the direction of the speakers, still breathing a little heavily.

“That’s incredible, I never knew you could play instruments. I’d love to hear you play again sometime?” Hanzo nervously wringed his hands together, glancing up at the taller man. Jesse's face went through 2 very different emotions, shock at first, then pure elation.

“Honey, I’d be honored to play for you again! Just lemme know when okay?” Jesse grinned, turning to the crowd of their fellow agents attempting to talk to him about his magical musical skill.

Hanzo stood with his mouth slightly open again, a blush rising on his cheeks as he realized that he had asked Jesse on a date and Jesse agreed. His heart was jumping out of his chest as he watched Jesse attempting to answer questions.

What a goofball of a man to fall in love with.


End file.
